Networking of data processing systems has seen ever increasing use in recent years. Initially, networks involved centralized file servers, memory banks and printer stations which were interconnected through "dumb" terminals. The purpose of these networks was to allow a large number of users to access a common data-base. Additionally, these networks also allow relatively high density memories and a high speed central processing unit to be utilized, which in past years were very expensive. As memory and processing prices have plummeted, this need has gone away.
The price of a personal computer has made it possible for relatively mundane tasks to be accomplished on relatively small machines with localized mass storage, powerful processing capabilities and the ability to support peripheral devices such as modems. This has made it possible to utilize stand-alone systems for such dedicated tasks as word processing, although the total power of a personal computer is not realized in such applications. The price of the hardware has made it possible to adapt the personal computers to such uses.
In the small office environment, the personal computer is typically much less expensive than the peripherals that it supports, such as printers, modems, facsimile cards, etc. Therefore, while it is economical to provide a very powerful personal computer at a given number of stations, it is still not economical to provide the peripherals at each station. Networks provide a much needed support function in this area.
Due to the proliferation of personal computers in the work environment, a need has arisen to interconnect the personal computers for the purposes of sharing peripheral devices to minimize the total number of peripheral devices needed for a group of stand-alone systems, and also to allow transfer of data therebetween in the form of documents, electronic mail and accounting data. Typically, these networks require some type of centralized operating system with a centralized processor. The centralized processor interfaces with the various personal computers on the network through parallel or serial data links, which data links require separate wiring to be provided in an office. Further, these networks require some modification of the personal computer hardware.
In situations where it is only desirable to utilize some of the peripherals on an occasional basis, existing networks tend to be too expensive and the capabilities of these networks are not fully needed. This occurs especially in the case of secretarial use, such as where one personal computer station has a very heavy word processing load and another personal computer station has a relatively light load. Further, one personal computer station may have multiple jobs and only one printer associated therewith. It is therefore desirable to provide a network that would allow access to the peripherals at another station without requiring the expense of modifying the personal computer, utilizing a relatively expensive central processor, or incurring the costs of purchasing and installing a high-speed data link.